Life Doesn't Stop
by ConsultingAntagonist
Summary: "I want you gather information on them, become friends with them, and then destroy them from the inside out." AU, Rated T for violence and death. [Haitus]
1. Prolouge

**A/N:** Hello there, my name is Silverlocketx3! This is my second Kurobas story and I'm really pumped up! I have decided to take a hiatus on "A Fabricated Dream" due to lack of inspiration to get it done. I have all the chapters planned out, and yet I just couldn't write it. Things were going too slow.

I've edited twice I think and I think I caught a lot of the funny sounding sentences, but not all of them I think. Please tell me if you find any grammar, spelling, awkward sentences, etc!

Anyways I hope I will continue on with the story as I plan to.

**Please Read and Review~!**

**Thank you.**

**Warning: **BL, Cross-dressing, swearing in upcoming chapters, violence, and death.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke

* * *

Since the instructions in the briefcase were clear, Kuroko slid the sealed envelope under the red door. The man's face remaining passive throughout the whole ordeal. It wasn't every day he had to deliver profile stats; in fact it wasn't even his job. Kagami was just too lazy to be bothered by something so trivial.

He stood up from his kneeling position and walked away stealthily as to not wake up whoever was behind the door, for he could hear the quite sound of snoring behind the entrance.

"Kuroko, Riko wants to see you in her office immediately," Hyuuga whom was usually calm and collected had the smallest amount of fear in his voice.

The man nodded and sped off towards his boss's office. If Riko wanted to see him it was one of two things. Either he was to be fired, or she had another job for him.

Pushing the large door open he stopped in front of a moderate sized desk, and came face to face with the person he wanted to see least that morning.

Aida Riko spun in her chair and entwined her fingers together to create a platform for her head to rest on. Her eyes were dead, yet it held some sort of hidden excitement in them.

"Ah, Kuroko-kun, do you know why I've asked you to come?" Her head tilted towards the right making some hair fall into her face; a carefully executed move to make her look more "sultry." Unfortunately he wasn't buying it.

The said male shook his head no and took a seat, "I am afraid I do not Riko-san. I am going to guess you will fill in those blanks for me." He lied with ease knowing full well what she wanted to say.

"Correct," she stated and moved the bangs out of her face, "Have you heard of the GoM?"

"The Generation of-," he trailed off, not knowing who exactly they were; although the acronym sounded vaguely familiar.

"Misery. I'm surprised you didn't know that. They're notorious killers, everyone knows them," and it was said so matter-of-factly that there was no room to argue. He needed to do his homework on a certain criminal organization.

He reflected on that name for some time while Riko opted to wait with much patience.

"Do they have anything to do with my next mission?" Kuroko clearly knew the answer, but kept quite in silent fear of his boss.

"I want you gather information on them, become friends with them, and then destroy them from the inside out," the words came out with so much venom he wondered if they had done anything to her, or her family. "While we don't know the exact identities of the killers, we know their alias. You'll be sent to various places where we think they work, and you know the rest."

He nodded and then asked a question of his own, "What is the catch?"

"You must masquerade yourself as a woman. Good Luck."

* * *

The redhead in front of him could only stifle his mirth for a whole six seconds before letting out a hearty laugh. It annoyed the shorter male next to him for he was drawing the attention of random pedestrians. Something Kuroko almost hated.

"You mean to tell me _you_ have to dress up as a girl?" Kagami's face grew purple from being oxygen deprived as Kuroko semi-strangled the man before him. "I-I would...love to see….that!" He said through short gasps of breath as the bluenette wouldn't release his hold on him.

Riko had thought the best way to get to know the villains was to act as the other gender. She said something about them still being males, and weak towards the womanly charm. Kuroko had concluded all she really wanted to do was make him cross-dress for her own pleasure. She was sadistic that way.

Only when finally releasing Kagami from suffocation did he realize he might have actually hurt his friend. The said person was on the ground almost dead looking, almost being the keyword.

"Get up Kagami-san, more people are looking," Kuroko then took a sip of his vanilla chai to warm himself up from the impending March cold. "You know I do not like attention."

With much effort he lethargically sat on the wooden plank bench with his workmate, "You could have killed me you know!"

"I could have, but I didn't," he stated with a sharp edge to it, and yet kept the same blank stare, "either way it's not like I haven't harmed you or anyone else before." The bluenette didn't say anything else and let the hidden meaning behind his words sink in.

There was a heavy silence between them, and Kuroko knew he had to take responsibility.

"I know you do not agree with my morals, but if it gets my job done then I see no problem in doing so. Besides it is not like I can really quit this job now even if I wanted to."

Kagami sighed quite loudly and stared him straight in the eye, "I know, I know. You've told me this all before." He then stood up and stretched his legs and turned towards the still sitting man before him. "'I guess I'll see you at the first location then. It was on Monday right? At that one bar place right?

"Yes…"

He thanked Kuroko and smiled towards his younger ally. Although they were complete opposites they were in fact the closest in their organization. Both of them had a title to uphold and that was to be known as the "Dynamic Duo."

Opposites attract

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And then they repel.

* * *

I hope you liked it, and gave you an inkling as to what will come. The next chapter I plan on introducing more characters in to the story.

**And it will be explained later as to why Riko acts the way she does, the same for Kuroko. **

I like to ask readers a question every chapter and this story is no exepetion.

**Which character do you think will appear first? (Out of the GoM.)**

**Constructive criticism appreciated.**

Please leave a review, alert, watch, etc!


	2. Chapter 1

Special thanks to those whom have reviewed, favorited, and alerted;

(Those who had reviews)

_animefan106, R3iga1004, iKitsuNeko, hitomi65, Kuruizaki-hime, AkaKuro, Mikitsu Kisa-chan_

This chapter was difficult to write. I could not for the life of me find the right flow to the story. In fact I'm just free writing as of now. Anyways I'll rant more at the bottom. Laters!

Oh and **I'm looking for a Beta Reader**. I can edit okay, but I still have errors. Like in this one, I have edited this twice, or maybe it was three times…. I forgot, but I'm sure there are still a lot of errors.

Thank you!

* * *

"You're late Kagami-kun."

The read head scratched the back of his head and looked over towards the wall finding it the most interesting thing in the world. It was a distraction of course, a diversion to not face the man – rather woman - before him.

Kuroko didn't say anything else, but Kagami knew better than to be fooled by his indifferent mask. He was pissed, but who could blame him? The bluenette had waited at least an hour before he had decided to show up, and then to top it all off he was hungry. However his definition of 'hungry' was to eat the minimum of ten double cheese burgers.

Walking silently behind his co-worker he had muttered incoherent things about 'becoming a stronger man who needs his protein.'

After what seemed to be forever they had finally arrived at destination number one for Kuroko, "Remember the plan," he said as if Kagami were gaumless enough to forget.

Kagami rolled his eyes and faked imitated Kuroko words via speaking with his hand, "Sure thing."

* * *

It was cold, and yet he could do nothing about it. The manager was away leaving him inside the freezer. No doubt about it he would make sure his boss suffered dearly for that. The half-frozen man then contemplated as to _how_ he ended up in this predicament.

He remembered Takao talking to one of his colleagues about the statistics of the shop while helping Midorima put some boxes away. His attention was then diverted to Taisuke when he had mentioned a missing one grand. Then in a rush he left him inside the cooler.

_BUZZ BUZZ_

Midorima took the phone out of his pocket which he, with much appreciation, had kept with him at all times. The phone was a life line, but rather than saving him it did quite the opposite.

"Hello, Akashi-san?" His voice sounded steady and firm as if he weren't really scared in the inside. Although, knowing his leader it was painfully obvious to him.

"Shintaro, I need you to come here right now," he spoke with authority that made what could be a favor a demand. "Be here in twenty minutes sharp."

With that Akashi ended the call leaving Midorima to his own thoughts. 'How should I get out of here?' Unrushed he surveyed the room knowing he only had but one option left.

He pulled out a small device from underneath his now dirty apron, and placed it by the door before retreating towards the back of the room. A few seconds later a loud boom resonated throughout the whole shop. Visible, a hole could be seen in the lower right region of the door.

Although happy at his small feat he knew that a certain redhead would have it out for him. Midorima was supposed to be poor, and this sandwich shop was his only source of income. Even though he could easily pay for the broken door, more approximating the whole shop, he discerned that Akashi would be displeased at having a seemingly deprived person pay upfront for the damage inflicted.

The green haired man then started to sprint off towards the location of their HQ, not bothering to say sorry to those whom he had pushed aside for his own convenience. What he did not see though was the calculating stare of a blue haired female trying to decipher him.

"Is that Rojikku Shisoka?"(1)

She watched as the presumed man ran through the cowed in a hurried manner before jogging after him with much secrecy. It was quite easy to slip through a crowd of pedestrians when you are just about invisible.

* * *

Kagami had a hard time searching for someone whom he did not even know the appearance of. It was like a puzzle without the pretty finished picture in the front. He had the pieces, but didn't know what to do next. Actually a puzzle was quite easy to solve, but for the hotheaded man it was torture towards his brain.

Sure he could do it if he really tired, but the thing was he _didn't_ want to try. All criminals were the same and sooner or later they would make a fatal error. (2)

Sitting down at the bar he ordered their lightest alcohol induced drink there was, and started to inspect the night club despite it being day.

"Here ya go," a tanned bartender than passed him his drink. Kagami gave him the money and went back into analysis mode, and started to search for someone he did not even know the appearance of.

"You looking for someone?" He asked while starting to clean the dirty glass cups around him.

The redhead looked back at him surprised, usually people were too intimidated by his rather unique appearance, "Are you talking to me?"

Tan Man snickered, "Who else would I be talking to?" Kagami grumbled in annoyance and turned around to face him properly.

"Ya, a guy named Tusyo I heard he worked here." (3)

The bartender was silent for a while before finally replying, "That's me, what do you want?" Kagami gawked at him in shock. This was way easier than he had initially thought.

"I, uh, needed to deliver a message for you," Tusyo (Aomine) looked at him with a more serious expression than before making Kagami all the more nervous. "The shipments for, um, the wine will be arriving a day late. That's all."

"Then why did you order a drink?"

The redhead paused solidifying his excuse, "Almost end of my shift and it's been tiring at work."

Aomine gave him a glare before answering with an obnoxious "Hn" and proceeding with his bartending duties. Kagami relaxed his shoulders that even he didn't know were tense and mentally thanked God for creating dense like people.

While the redhead was silently praying Aomine had received a call on one of his two phones with the same message Midorima had gotten a few seconds earlier.

Without saying anything Tan Man dashed out the door and into the nearest all. only when Kagami stopped praying did he realize Tusyo was gone from sight.

"Damn! Where did he go?" With that he looked around the club aimlessly before finally giving up, and drove towards Serin Station; Japans number one underground police force.

* * *

It was now two-fifty AM.

"Akashichii, why did you call us here? I was a little bit busy at the mome-" Kise, the blonde haired idiot, whined while slightly pouting. That was a bad idea for the next thing he knew a pair glass scissors whizzed past his face; leaving a bright red streak on his attractive appearance.

Everyone was silent expect for the occasional snorts of certain members. The leader sat down at the head of the table while crossing his hands in front of him. His eyes were red and that was never a good sign

"Ryouta, I would advise you not to speak out of turn," it was not advice, but rather a mandate. "And to answer your question I have a very minor problem. Someone is tracking us, and they know our identity."

A few fake gasps were allowed as Akashi let the suspense grow more intense, "It is the Kikuchi Cooperation, the people we thought were allies. You all know what has to happen right?" They nodded in response to which the leader smiled a wicked smile.

"Aka-chin, this isn't important enough to gather us all here." Murasakibara said while chewing on a raspberry flavored gummy-like substance.

Midorima was next to voice his opinion, "There is something you are not telling us, correct?"

"That is true. The real reason why I all have you here is because we have a much larger opponent to face, and it is someone whom we all most likely know." He chose not to voice out his reasoning which made everyone wonder, but one dared question him. After all, Akashi was always right.

Kise, finally regaining his composure back, asked, "How is this any more dangerous than our other missions?"

"The target, even I do not know who he or she is."

* * *

A few days passed and already there was news about an explosion in a major Technology Company. It did not come as a shock to the man for he knew a company would fall that week. It was the killer's pattern after all.

"_Hello and welcome to Tokyo Channel 3 news, and today we are going to be talking about the recent attack on the __Kikuchi Cooperation. The police have just come to the conclusion that many murders occurred before the actual bombing of the building. One of the many men whom had died was Takashi Ukimoto, current CEO of the company. He was found barley alive when the paramedics came rushing in. His last words were as quoted:_

'_This was the doing of Te-'_

_Detectives are still trying to figure out who had caused all this. According to the head chief of the police it seemed to have been the doing of the infamous GoM. Nothing else has been reported, but we will make sure you, the audience, will be informed on every piece of evidence. _

_Thank you and have a good morning."_

Kuroko turned off the TV, and drank a sip of his vanilla milkshake before standing up and putting his coat on. The dress he wore fluttered with every step he took, and his long blue hair swished to his movements. It disgusted him that he looked good as a woman.

He closed the door to his fancy apartment and walked out of the building without being seen. A skill he used when he did not want to be noticed called 'Misdirection.'

Opening up his phone he checked the time and internally nodded to himself. He was only fifteen minutes away to his destination with another fifteen to spare. The person he was to meet up with did not tolerate tardiness.

It smelled of morning dew after a hard night's storm, and the light fragrance of roses. Outside it sounded like nature mixed in with the harsh resonance of the city; a place where he preferred to stay away from.

Before he knew it his feet had carried him to his next objectives workplace. A small store that sold what seemed to be skateboarding gear along with other various sport items.

"Hello~ welcome to Andy's Skateboard and recreational shop!" Kuroko turned to see who had spotted him even when he was trying to be invisible, and what he saw next surprised him. He had been looking for someone from the GoM, but he did not know it would be this plainly obvious.

This was definitely him.

* * *

1.) ロジック 思想家( Rojikku Shisoka) means " Logical Thinker"

2.)"All criminals are the same. " The type of thinking Kagami had when he first came to Japan. Remember "After all Japanese basketball, it's the same everywhere."

3.) 強慢(Tsusyo) meaning Conceited.

* * *

As for mentioned I am looking for a beta reader.

OH MY GOSH. MY HANDS HURT. I WILL TALK TO YOU NEXT CHAPTER. BYE BYE,

OH AND WAS MIDORIMA BEING THE FIRT ENCOUNTER A SURPRISE? I DUNNO WHY I'M TALKING IN CAPS LOCK. OH WELLS. L LOOKY HERE, I LIKE TO START SENTENCES OFF WITH THE WORD 'OH'.

* * *

**Question:**

**Who do you think the person is at the very end? (Someone you might not expect.)**

_Please Review, Favorite, and Follow!_


End file.
